Akatsuki's Insanity: Prisoners
by kayone kaso
Summary: Deidara and Sasori capture two female ninja. Little do they know that it could be the very end to all of the Akatsuki's members sanity.
1. one of those days

My friend and me are really hyper so we decided to write this story. Hope you like it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Have you ever had one of those days where you're sitting in a tiny room being watched by a creepy man with mouths on his hands that just happens to be an S-ranked criminal that just happens to be part of one of the evilest organizations in the world? Yeah, those days suck. This could have all been avoided if Asura hadn't wanted a muffin so badly. Then we wouldn't be stuck in this tiny room being watched by a creepy man with mouths on his hands that just happens to be an S-ranked criminal that just happens to be part of the evilest organizations in the world. But does anyone listen to Chey? NO! No one ever listens to Chey. If they did everything would be sooo much better. If they had I would have four less siblings. But why should anyone listen to Chey. I hate muffins."

"How could you hate muffins?!" Domotachi Asura cried

"Because they're more trouble then they're worth." Kaso Chey snapped. "If it hadn't been for them I'd be at home trying to kill my siblings instead of sitting here."

"Are you done, yeah?" Deidara asked. Asura winced.

"Big mistake." She mumbled

"NO!!! But obviously you wouldn't care. 'Cause no one ever cares about Chey. No one would ever care about poor, little, ole Chey." Chey cried going off on her tenth rant for the two hours they had been there.

"I care about you." Asura offered.

"Awww…" Deidara blinked as the two girls hugged.

"This is cool, yeah, but have you forgotten about me, yeah?" He asked. The two girls pulled apart.

"Why'd you have to ruin our moment?" Asura cried.

"How are things going?" Sasori asked poking his head in the room.

"Not much better, yeah, than when we first kidnapped them, yeah." Deidara replied.

"Do you have stuff to eat? You better have because I'm hungry and believe me, when I'm hungry and when I'm hungry I get cranky and when I get cranky I get really violent." Chey said.

"It's true." Asura said nodding.

"Sorry no food." Sasori replied unworriedly. Chey let out a hiss and cracked her knuckles.

"Bad move." She snarled. Sasori and Deidara looked at each other and came to a silent understanding.

"We'll feed you after you talk to Leader." Asura scoffed.

"That's what you call your leader. How unoriginal." She mocked. She fell silent as she heard footsteps in the hallway. The door opened again and a blue man stepped in.

"Which one of you girls is Domotachi?" He asked gruffly. Chey pointed at Asura.

"Gee…thanks." Asura said sarcastically standing up. Kisame grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door.

"Hey! Get your hands off of me or I'll scream rape." She threatened. Chey rolled her eyes.

"Some things will never change." She murmured.

_1 hour later_

Chey sighed as she looked around the room.

"So what do you do here?" She asked Sasori who had taken Deidara's place as guard.

"You just asked that five minutes ago." He pointed out.

"Well sorry if my memory isn't as great as yours." Chey snapped. "Now where's Asura?"

"In another place." Kisame said walking into the room. Chey gasped.

"How could you? She was my best friend and you… you…" She wailed. Kisame rolled his eyes and pulled Chey to her feet. Instantly she stopped sobbing and shrieked.

"Get your filthy hands off of me whale!" She cried

_Another hour later_

Chey was thrust rudely in another bigger room.

"Chey! Oh how I've missed you." Asura cried launching herself at Chey. Briefly the two girls hugged.

"Are you done with your 'moment' yeah?" Deidara asked. Chey jumped.

"Holy crap! When did you get here?" She yelled surprised.

"He's been watching me ever since I got here. Frankly, he's creeping me out." Asura replied.

"Can we eat now." Chey whined.

"Yep. Let's go make magic in the kitchen." The two girls turned to the door and looked at Deidara.

"Where's the kitchen?" Asura asked. With a sigh Deidara stood up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We'll just leave you there until the next chapter. Until then R&R!


	2. magic in the kitchen

Okay. Here's the second chapter of Akatsuki's Insanity. We're typing this in school because we're really REALLY bored. Here you go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're making magic in the kitchen. We're making magic in the kitchen." Asura and Chey chanted over and over again.

"Will you stop!" Kisame yelled. "You've been chanting that for two hours straight! What on Earth are you making anyways?" He demanded.

"That's what I want to know, yeah." Deidara said.

_**Ding!**_

"Hooray! We're done!" Asura cheered. Every Akatsuki member in the kitchen sighed in relief.

"At least until tomorrow." Chey pointed out. Kisame groaned.

"How long are we staying here anyways?" An awkward silence filled the kitchen.

"Fine then don't answer." Asura huffed. "So what does everyone do all day?" Kisame began to answer. "Besides killing people." Asura glared at the Akatsuki who said nothing.

"You don't mean you sit around all day?" Chey asked incredulous. Sasori glared at her.

"I told you what we did at least three times." He snapped.

"Why are there two females in out kitchen?" Asura turned around as she heard an unfamiliar voice and gasped as she met a pair of cold eyes.

'Dang, he's fine and all mine.' She thought. Chey recognized the look in her eyes and kicked her.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?" Asura howled clutching her shin.

"You had that look." Chey stated. Asura gulped.

"Did I really?" She asked nervously. Chey nodded and Asura swore under her breath. "Hehe…let's eat!" Asura pointed to the table that had fudge, cupcakes, pie, and muffins on it. Itachi blinked.

"Are you going to answer my question or not?" He asked coldly.

"Deidara and Sasori kidnapped us for some reason. They're claiming they had orders." Chey grumbled.

"We did." Sasori replied in answer to Itachi's raised eyebrow. Chey let out a hiss and stalked out of the room.

"Someone's on their cycle." Asura muttered. A few seconds later Chey stuck her head back in the kitchen.

"Where's our room?"

_Night_

Itachi walked past the girls' room and heard whispering. Even in the dark he resisted an eye roll and kept walking. A few minutes later as he walked past again the room was silent. Turning the doorknob he silently the room and scanned it. To him everything looked normal so he shut the door and kept patrolling the hallway. A minute later when he was at the end of the long hallway Chey snuck in.

"Asura?" Chey whispered loudly. Getting no answer she grinned to herself and slipped under her bed. Turning on a flashlight she opened the book in her hands.

'She'll never know.' She thought before beginning to read.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We'll just leave you there for now. R&R!


	3. missing

Okay you guys. I have at least eight chapters already written so I'll be posting them as soon as I can. After Chapter 8 is up I can't guarantee that I'll be updating regularly but I'll try to. Without any further questions here's chapter 3.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All right! Who did it? Who stole my book?" Kisame demanded. Groaning Asura sat up in her bed.

"Chey are you in the mood for fish for breakfast?" She asked. No answer. "Chey? Chey? Are you alive?" Rolling out of bed Asura pulled off Chey's covers. She screamed bloody murder when she saw what she saw. Deidara rushed into the room.

"What's wrong, yeah?" He asked a shaking Asura.

"She-she's…INVISABLE!!!!" Asura wailed. Deidara blinked and looked at the empty bed.

"Code red! We have a code red." He yelled out the door. Groans filled the hallway.

"Which one?" Sasori asked

"Number 2." Asura stopped wailing and rolled her eyes.

"You gave us numbers? Wow…" She muttered. Itachi watched amused as the other Akatsuki members looked around the base and questioned Asura.

"She couldn't have gone outside. The alarms would have gone off." Zetsu reminded them.

"But she's not in the base, yeah, so where else could she be, yeah?" Deidara protested. Itachi looked at them bored.

"Tell me when you find her." Asura said off-handedly.

"I want my book." Kisame whined. Asura stared at him before standing up and walking to her room sadly. Once the door was closed she burst out laughing. Hidan opened the door and stared at her like she was insane.

"Lightning you little stowaway." Asura cuddled a small black cat with red eyes and three tails.

"Meow?" Lightning meowed with a confused expression on her face. She hissed at Kisame who approached. In turn, Kisame glowered at the cat.

"Now where's Chey?" Asura asked like Lightning could understand her. Lightning hopped out of her arms and onto Chey's bed.

"NO!!! I was right! She's invisible." Asura wailed. A hand slipped out and grabbed Asura's ankle.

"Dear Kami! I'm too young to die! I want to live!" She shrieked.

"Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate here." Chey snapped as she poked her head out from under the bed. She let go of Asura's ankle and wiggled out from under the bed.

"Why were you under the bed?" Sasori asked.

"I've slept under there ever since I was a little kid. It makes me feel safe." Chey explained. "Asura should know that." Asura blinked.

"I do?" Everyone except Itachi sweatdropped. Why he didn't…well you get to know the guy and figure it out.

"Can we get back to the real problem? Who stole my book?" Kisame demanded. Chey shrugged.

"We can't look for it if we don't know what the title is." Asura pointed out.

"I didn't know he could read period." Chey muttered. Kisame glared at her and Lightning hissed at Chey's defense. When Asura tapped her foot Kisame gave a barely noticeable blush.

"Icha Icha Paradise." Chey's eyes widened a fraction but luckily no one but Asura knew the true reason why.

"You're a perv?" She asked covering up for Chey before Chey did something stupid…okay something more stupid than she usually does.

"NO!" Kisame protested. "It just has a good plotline." Chey smirked.

'And she says I'm perverted.' She thought narrowing her eyes.

"Leader wants to see you two again." Tobi announced.

'Again. What more does he have to ask us? Then again we didn't really answer his questions.' Both girls thought wildly.

"This time Itachi will be making sure you answer." Chey choked on some air as Asura sighed.

'NO! Not the creepy silent dude. He's worse than my brothers and trust me that's saying a whole lot.' Chey whined to herself.

'YES!' Asura cried in her mind. It took all her willpower not to go running up to Leader and glomping him. Itachi nodded slowly watching the two girls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's where we'll leave you for now. Again we're typing this in school cause frankly our school does nothing.


	4. the second meeting

Sorry for the wait. We've been trying to get together to type this up but we found out something. We can be really lazy at times but we've been trying to overcome that nasty little buggar and now without further adieu here's the next chapter.

P.S.- if you were wondering, yes this does take place after-or during-the time skip. We haven't decided which but we'll let you know when we find that out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are you from?" Leader asked

No answer. Itachi sighed and whacked the girls upside the head.

"Oww…" Asura grumbled. "All right! I'm from Grass Country! Happy now?"

"And your friend?"

"Uh…what was the question?" Asura's eye twitched.

"Hypocrite." She muttered as Itachi whacked Chey again.

"Japan?" Itachi whacked her again. Chey hissed.

"What's with all the hits on the head. I thought it would be obvious that I'm from Mist Country." Asura grinned.

"Well not everyone can be the brightest muffin in the box." She said. Chey grinned. The questioning continued with Itachi whacking Chey after every smart aleck answer she could come up with. Pretty soon Asura caught on to what she was doing and joined in.

"Hold on! I think I know the next question." She said raising her hand.

"What…?" Leader asked cautiously.

"Are we pregnant?" Itachi's eye twitched and Chey guessed Leader's did to from behind his curtain. Itachi sighed and whacked both of them on their heads.

"Hey! Why'd you hit me? I didn't do nothing." Chey protested.

"How did you two meet?" Leader asked wearily. Asura and Chey looked at each other.

"We kinda got in trouble with our villages and ran away. Then we kinda ran into each other…literally." Asura replied.

"How long ago?"

"3 years." Chey answered promptly.

"No 5 years." Asura corrected.

"Seriously? It's been that long? Wow…" Chey trailed off.

"Itachi, show them to their room then come back here." Itachi nodded and pushed the girls out of the room.

"Sweet freedom!" Chey exclaimed as she tried to run away. Itachi grabbed her arm and began pulling her the opposite way. Chey sighed.

"Great…when I die of boredom I'll let you know." She said sarcastically when they stopped. She entered the room and sat down on the bed grumpily.

An hour later 

"It looks like you two might be getting rings soon." Tobi said leaning on the doorframe. Asura was glaring at the window and Chey was reading another book. When their silence was disturbed they glared at Tobi. Tobi waited a minute for the message to sink in.

"WHAT!!!" Chey screeched.

"I don't want to get married!" Asura whined. Tobi sweatdropped.

"An Akatsuki membership ring." He said holding out his hand. Chey blinked.

"What are we talking about again?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there you have it. More pure insanity that will torment the Akatsuki for life. Ideas are welcomed so R&R!


	5. ears

Two chapters in one night! Wow…we're on a roll. Now time for the poking fest!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Poke." Chey poked Asura.

"Poke." Asura poked back.

"Poke." Sasori clenched his hands.

"Poke." Deidara's eye twitched.

"Poke." Kakuzu glared at the girls.

"Poke." Hidan gritted his teeth.

"Poke." Itachi blinked.

"Poke." Zetsu sighed.

"Poke." Tobi smirked

"Poke." Kisame lost it.

"That's it! I've had it! If you poke each other one more time I'll chop your hands off." He threatened. The two girls smirked and leaned towards Kisame.

"Poke." They said poking him. Kisame growled and took a menacing step forward. Asura and Chey backed away and looked around.

"Isn't anyone going to help us?" Asura asked horrified. She got no answer and the two girls glanced at each other.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Asura said reluctantly. Chey sighed.

"Lightning transform!" She said quickly as Kisame advanced. The black cat stood between Kisame and the girls and was surrounded by a white flame. After a minute the white flame disappeared and in front of Kisame was a larger form of Lightning.

"Holy…" Hidan said surprised.

"You have a demon cat, yeah?" Deidara asked. Chey's eye twitched.

"No duh. I'm a demon too." Chey snapped.

"You are, yeah?" Chey threw her hands up in the air.

"Have you not noticed the ears?" She asked incredulous.

"What ears?" Sasori asked. Chey felt the top of her head and sighed. The hair on the top of her head began to wiggle and soon two cat ears sat on top of her head.

"Yay!" Asura squealed and began rubbing Chey's ears.

"This is strange." Tobi said.

"So?" Chey glared at him.

"What's the big deal about some stupid ears?" Hidan asked. Chey and Asura gasped horrified.

"Oh you did not just insult the ears." Asura said angrily.

"How dare you insult Herbert and Bob! You hurt their feelings. It's all right Bob. He's just a big meanie. No Herbert, you can't smack him. I understand how you're feeling." Chey said rubbing her ears affectionately as everyone, including Asura, stared at her strangely.

"That's the last time she's having any 'quality' time with her family." Asura muttered.

"Bob and Herbert?" Kisame asked in disbelief. "You have names for your ears?"

"Duh. Who doesn't have names for their ears?" Chey said. The Akatsuki blinked.

"Never mind then." Chey said after a moment.

"Can you meow?" Asura asked.

"Meow." Asura rolled her eyes.

"Like a real cat." She prodded.

"Meow." Deidara chuckled.

"You're funny." Asura drawled sarcastically "Do we have anymore muffins?" Deidara and Sasori traded looks as Chey held up a muffin.

"This is the last one." Asura launched herself at the muffin as it dropped from Chey's hands.

"NOOOOO!!!!!! Why?!?! It was so young!! Why?!?!? WHY?!?!?" Asura wailed.

"…"

"Gee thanks for the sympathy. I can really tell it comes from the heart." Asura said sarcastically glaring at the Akatsuki members. "I would feel so much better if I got some real sympathy. But why should you care? I'm worthless so no one would ever care about me" During her rant Chey snuck up behind Asura and laid her head on Asura's shoulder.

"You smell pretty." Asura stiffened and ran out of the room screaming her head off. Chey smirked to herself and sat back down.

"Now what did you want to say Bob?" She asked her ears. Tobi bowed his head and started chuckling.

"Are you positive that they aren't insane?" Sasori asked Deidara.

"I'm changing my mind slowly, yeah." Deidara replied. A few minutes later Asura trudged back in the room.

"Leader wants to see us again." She said dejectedly. Chey groaned.

"I hate my life." She muttered.


	6. a third meeting

For all of you who've been waiting oh so patiently here's the next chapter to Akatsuki's Insanity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why are we here?" Asura asked Leader.

"None of your business." Came the reply. Chey sighed.

"How long are we staying here?" She asked.

"That is none of your concern." Chey's eye twitched.

'Okay take deep breaths. Breathe in. Breathe out. Ignore the person behind the curtain.' She thought trying to remember what her therapist told her. (a/n: you would need a therapist too if you hung out with the real Asura!)

"Can you tell Kisame to leave us alone?" Asura asked eagerly.

"I could but I'm not." Both girls pouted.

"Can we go outside?" Chey asked.

"With a member." Chey glared at the curtain wishing it would burn.

"Can we go now?" Asura asked. " 'Cause I really have to go to the bathroom."

"Yes." That was the only answer before both girls shot out of the room.

"Kisame where's the bathroom?" Asura yelled.

"In the hallway." Kisame yelled back.

"Which one?"

"Any one." Chey smirked.

"Go to the next hallway since I've got this one." She said slipping into the open bathroom. Asura groaned and began running.

"For the love of Pete where's the bathroom?" She cried.

"Who's Pete?" Tobi asked appearing behind Asura.

"No one. Now where's the bathroom?" Asura demanded.

"The room in front of you." Asura grimaced and opened the door in front of her. Sure enough it was the bathroom. When she was done she opened the door whistling and all color drained from her face when she saw what was on the other side.

"AUGH! Get a room!" She screeched covering her eyes. Chey yelped.

"It's not what it looks like." She protested. "I was running away from Kisame when I knocked into Deidara and we sorta fell over. I did find out some great news though."

"What?" Asura asked warily.

"…Oh dang it all! I can't remember." Asura glared at Chey who grinned sheepishly.

"How am I not surprised." She muttered.

"That's why I'm such a great friend." Chey smiled and slung an arm over Asura's shoulder ignoring the glare she was receiving from the other two people in the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry it was so short but I'll post another chapter as soon as possible. Until then R&R!


	7. sporks and runaways

Sorry I haven't updated in soooo long. I've been really busy and well...I...sorta...lost the notebook I had this story in. Whoops-daisies! Heh...heh...don't kill me!

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Asura asked boredly. Chey shrugged.

"I don't know. Can we set the place on fire?" She asked eagerly

"No." Chey glared at Kisame who was watching them along with Itachi and Tobi.

"You're no fun." She muttered.

"Can we go outside?" Asuraasked.

"No." The two girls sighed.

"Then what can we do?" Chey wanted to know.

"Something that doesn't involve leaving this room." Kisame replied. Asura groaned.

"Chey do you have the cards?" She asked turning to her friend.

"Yeah...you got the sporks?" Asura nodded and pulled out a bag of sporks from a hidden pocket in her jacket. Chey grinned as the three Akatsuki members looked at each other confused.

"Let's play!" Asura and Chey turned towards the members.

"You three are playing no matter what." Asura snapped pointing to the three.

"..." Itachi just stared at the girls.

"..." Kisame decided to say nothing.

"...What are we playing?" Tobi inquired.

Chey grinned.

_an hour later_

"Who ever knew that this could be so much fun?!" Tobi exclaimed as he snatched a spork. Asura and Chey scrambled to get the last spork.

"It's mine!"

"No it's mine!"

"Mine"

"Mine!

"Mine!"

"MINE!!"

"MINE!!!"

The arguement continued on for a couple of more minutes before Chey managed to wrench the spork out of Asura's grip.

"No fair! You cheated!" Asura cried pointing a finger at Chey.

"How did I cheat?" Chey asked gathering up the cards and placing the sporks in the middle of the circle.

"You licked me!" Chey rolled her eyes.

"That was Lightning you idget." She muttered. "I wouldn't resort to something so...dog-like. So who wants to keep playing?" Kisame just stared at her in amazement.

"No." Itachi stated frimly.

"You're no fun." Asura whined.

"I'm bored!" Chey added.

"Can we cook?" They asked in unision.

"NO!" Kisame and Tobi cried.

"Darn." Asura muttered.

"Soo..."

"Soooo..."

An awkward silence filled the room.

"How did you guys join the Akatsuki?"Asura inquired.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Fine! Don't answer me then." She huffed.

"Shut up! I'm trying to read." Chey snapped. The Akatsuki members glanced over at her and to their surprise they found Chey on the bed reading Kisame's new Icha Icha Paradise.

"How did you get that?" Kisame wondered out loud.

"It was sitting on the bed in broad daylight." Chey replied not taking her eyes off of the book's pages. Asura noticed that the Akatsuki's attention was all on Chey so she thought it would be a good time to try to run away. She quietly slipped out the door and ran down the hallway and out the front door. Alarms sounded causing Asura to swear under her breath. She made a series of hand symbols and made a cloud of smoke appear. She jumped into the cloud and found herself in the forest behind the base.

"Sweet freedom!" She cried and continued running. She kept running until she ran into something hard.

"That better not have been a tree." She muttered getting to her feet.

"Where were you planning on going?" A deep voice asked as Asura prepared to begin running. Asura gulped and looked up meeting Itachi's red eyes.

"Ummm...for a little run in the forest?" She suggested. Itachi's eyes narrrowed and he grabbed Asura's wrist. She winced at the tight grasp and reluctantly followed.

"How come you didn't run with me?" Asura demanded of Chey when she was half thrown into the room.

"A) this is a really good book. B) When you ran away I had two other people watching me. And C) I'm too lazy." She replied. ASura clenched her hands.

"Couldn't you have stalled him?" She inquired angrily. Chey rolled her eyes.

"Lightning transformed and attacked. That's all I could do." She said calmly.

"Oh...thanks?" Asura blushed.

"No problem. It helped me discover one thing." Chey said grinning. Asura narrowed her eyes.

"And what is that?" She asked.

"You really need to work on your escape attempts." Asura blushed even harder.

"Yeah I guess I do." She murmured rubbing the back of her neck nervously. She looked at Chey who had started to read again.

"Do you have to read now?" She demanded.

"Well it's not like we can play truth or dare." Chey retorted. She caught the look in Asura's eyes.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this longer chapter. I tried to make it as long as possible to make up for the long wait. R&R! 


	8. truth or dare

I'm back!!! Now straight to the chapter!!!

* * *

The two girls ran out of the room with their-well I think the proper word is babysitters-followed after them. Quickly they gathered up all the Akatsuki members in the base and locked them in a random room.

"You do know you can sit down...right?" Asura pointed out. Reluctantly everyone sat down.

"Why are we here, un?" Deidara asked. (Yes I finally realized he says un instead of yeah!)

"We're playing..."Asura began and Chey finished the sentence with her. "Truth or Dare!!" Everyone but Asura and Chey blinked.

"What's 'Tuth or Dare'?" Tobi inquired excitedly.

"You ask a certain person truth or dare then they pick one of the options. If they pick truth they have to answer a question asked by the person who picked them truthfully. If they pick dare then the person who picked them gets to make them do something like...eat Chey's 'home-cooking' or a different dare. You always have to get to choices to the persno though." Asura explained.

"HEY! You should not be talking. You burn Ramen which is like impossible to burn!"Chey retorted.

"You burn plain water though." Asura pointed out. Chey's ears twitched uncomfortably.

"Good point." She muttered.

"How can you tell if somebody doesn't lie though?" Sasori asked. Chey smiled.

"I'm a cat demon remember? I can smell if the person is lying or not." She reminded them. The Akatsuki members groaned in their minds. Now there was no way of getting out of this.

"Asura you can start." Chey decided. Asura nodded.

"Sasori truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare." Sasori said almost instantly. Asura grinned.

"I dare you to either lick one of the mouths on Deidara's hands or pull one of Chey's ears." She said. Chey glared at her while Sasori and Deidara traded disgusted looks. Uneasily Sasori reached over to Chey who was still glaring at Asura and didn't notice him. She felt a quick sharp tug on one of her ears and yelped. Out of reflex she quickly turned towards to Sasori whose hand was drawing away from her ear. She pulled back her fist and punched Sasori in the eye.

"That's gotta hurt." Asura murmured. Ignoring Chey's glare she turned to Sasori whose hand was covering his eye. "Okay Sasori. pick someone."

"Kisame truth or dare?" He asked. Kisame groaned.

'Why is it always me?' He thought.

"Dare." He decided. Chey snorted.

'Men are _sooooo_ predictable' she thought.

"Fight my puppet or pull Asura's hair." Kisame pondered his two choices.

'Sasori never said which puppet I would have to fight so he'd probably pick one that would be able to beat me...but Asura looks like she's about to kill me...oh well. What could she do to me? She's just a girl." Kisame smirked and yanked a strand of Asura's hair not noticing the upraised hand. The next thing he knew a smacking sound was heard and his cheek stung.

'She slapped me!' He thought stunned.

"Why do boys always pick on us?" Asura grumbled. "Kisame your turn."

"Asura truth or dare?" Kisame asked through clenched teeth.

"Truth." Asura said promptly.

"Coward." Chey mutter under her breath. Kisame blinked.

"I got nothing." Chey rolled her eyes and leaned in to whisper something in Kisame's ear. He smirked.

"Who do you like as more than a friend here in this room?" Asura blushed and glared at Chey who was trying to look innocent.

"Tobi." She muttered.

"Liar." Chey smirked as Asura's glare intensified.

"Then who do I like?" She demanded. Chey shrugged.

"How should I know?" Asura gasped.

"You don't know that I like Itachi! I thought you knew everything!" She 1/2 yelled shocked. Chey raised an eyebrow.

"I did though." She commented. "And now do everyone else including Itachi." Asura turned to look at the Akatsuki members' surprised faces.

"I hate it when you do that." She grumbled. Chey smiled.

"But yet it's so easy." She stated studying her nails boredly.

"Chey truth or dare?" Asura asked menacingly.

"Truth." Asura thought for a minute.

"Why don't your grandfather and grandmother live together?"Chey broke out laughing causing everyone to stare at her.

"You're kidding right? If they lived together they'd have killed each other a lllllooooonnnnnnnggggggggg time ago."Chey dragged out the word long to prove her point. She opened up her mouth to ask the mandatory question when a loud shout came echoing through the base.

"Where are my members!?!?!??!! There was a meeting an hour ago!" The nine members gulped and looked at each other nervously.

"Game over." Chey said weakly trying to ignore the glares intended for her and Asura.

"You're getting _all _the blame."HIdan decided while the other eight members nodded. Chey and Asura gulped.

"You're the one that suggested it." Asura accused.

"Yeah but you're the one complaining of boredom and after I mentioned it decided to get all the members together." Chey pointed out. "Besides you'd have to get the proof _and _you'd have to find me first to actually blame me." With that she ran towards the door, unlocked it, and ran away as fast as she could. Asura didn't get the chance to run after her since Leader came into the hallwya looking extremely P.O.

"Bring her down to the questioning chamber and find the other one and bring her down as well." He growled. Hidan, Kakuzu, and Zetsu grabbed Asura by the arms and dragged her off while the other members began searching for Chey.

* * *

That's it for now! And I'm sorry to say but the next chapter will be the last one...don't kill me!


	9. the final question

Sniffs I'm so sad. It's the last chapter!!!!!!!!!! Sobs Why is this story ending so soon? WHY?!?!...okay I'm done now. As you can tell this is the last chapter and I'm sad yet proud at the same time. This is the first actual story with chapters that I finished. Now onwards!

* * *

Chey sighed. It had been three hours since their game of Truth or Dare had ended and she was Bored out of her mind! Yes! Even the capital B was there. She smirked as she heard the Akatsuki members continue searching for her. Quietly she laid back down and rolled her eyes.

'Did they even think to look on the roof?' She wondered. Thunder rolled overhead and Chey closed her eyes with a peaceful expresion on her face. The rain started pouring down hard and Chey sighed blissfully.

'This is heaven.' She thought feeling the rain run down on her face. 'Besides, now that it's storming no one will think that I'll be outside. They probably think that all cats hate water.' Chey grinned as she heard yells coming from inside the base.

"Where is she?!?!" That was Leader. The answer was to quiet for her to hear but Chey didn't need to.

'Amazing. Three hours later and they still haven't found me. I should probably go back inside...' Chey suppressed a yawn and felt herself drifting off to sleep. 'Maybe after my nap.'

When Chey awoke from her nap an hour later the storm had ended and there were nine angry faces glaring down at her. Chey grinned.

"So you finally found me? I'm impressed. It takes my grandmother at least six hours before she decides to look on the roof." She commented standing up. Her ears twitched shaking off the rain droplets that had clung to them. Itachi and Kisame grabbed her arms and dragged her off the roof and onto the ground.

"I could have just jumped." Chey whined.

"Yeah but like your friend you probably would've tried running away." Kisame snapped. Chey rolled her eyes.

"Listen buddy. I may be insane but I ain't stupid." She muttered before trying to regain her balance. No such luck. After a few more attempts she just gave up and allowed herself to be dragged to Leader's office. She yelped as she was roughly tossed into the room...literally! Asura gave a small giggle as she took in Chey's wet clothes and sleepy look.

"Now that you are both here I have some things to discuss with you." Leader began.

"She did it!" Asura and Chey cried pointing to the other. Leader sighed and rubbed his temples.

'I have a feeling I'm going to regret this later on in my life.' He thought blandly.

"You two did not tell the truth when I first questioned you about your pasts. Now I want the real truth." He demanded. Chey blinked and Asura sighed.

"Fine. Me and Chey are really from Konoha. I was born without knowing my father and my mother died in childbirth. Chey's parents were killed by an assasin so she was left in the care of her grandmother and older brothers. They adopted me so we grew up together. I left the village to go see if I could find any news on my father during the Chunin exams. A couple of years later Chey heard news of me from Orochimaru who she was about to kill and let him survive so we're both S-ranked criminals on the run. We had just found each other a month before we were captured by you guys so...yeah that's our story." Asura explained.

"That keeps getting longer each day." Chey grumbled. Leader continued rubbing his temples.

'Now this is the part that I'm going to regret.' He decided.

"Since you are both S-ranked criminals would you two be willing to assist the Akatsuki and become members?" He asked. It was silent for a moment and when Leader looked up, Asura was nodding and Chey was grinning.

"Where do we sign up for this dangerous, somewhat suicidal thing that we're about to join?" She asked.

* * *

WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! I'm done! R&R people! 


	10. SURPRISE!

Okay I lied. That's not the end of the story. I mean how could it be?! Chey and Asura have so much left to be told of their lives. Be prepared for a sequel, a sequel for the sequel, **and **a prequel...that only means one thing...i have way too much time on my hands


End file.
